2014 Mobil 1 World Racing Series Season
The 2014 season will be the first for the IARC Mobil 1 World Racing Series. The M1WRS is the former ARCS and the first international stock car series. The 2014 schedule has 22 races, visiting 9 countries and ending at Daytona. 58 teams have have been confirmed, 56 of those cars have confirmed drivers. 2014 Schedule 1. Pittsburgh 2. Scranton 3. New York 4. Canaan Valley 5. Murcia Complejo Automotriz (Spain) 6. Rockingham Motor Speenway (UK) 7. Sweden National Circuit 8. Talladega 9. Rio de Janeiro 10. Bloemfontein Raceway (South Africa) 11. Calder Park 12. Sydney World Raceway 13. Melbourne Motorplex 14. Twin Ring Motegi 15. Eurospeedway Lausitz 16. Vancouver 17. Seattle 18. Texas World 19. Indianapolis 20. Chicagoland 21. Grand Detour 22. Daytona 2014 Team Chart Nielson Enterprises-Wes Nielson (75%) Cris Crompton (25%) -Chevrolet #20 Steven Schmidt-Ally Financial-Bakersfield, CA-2008-4 career wins, best finish: 9th (2012) #21 Wes Nielson-AcDelco-Carson City, NV-2006-2 championships (2007, 2011) #25 Clint Crompton-DuPont-Springfield, MZ-2012-known to be a moving chicane in his rookie year #28 John Phillip-GM-Philadelphia, PA-2009-9 poles and 8 2nd place finishes; no wins. best year: 2012 (11th) #30 Seth Parks-Delphi-Santa Fe, NM-2013-finished 10th in points this year (a rookie) #32 Aurel Riucu-OnStar-Timișoara, ROM (Romania)-2013-raced three seasons of Russian touring cars before moving to America to pursue a stock car career. Anderson Racing-Riley Anderson-Dodge #1 Aaron Anderson-Dodge-Rockford, IL-2014-dominated the National Series last year #9 Casey Anderson-Rockford, IL-2008-2 3rd place points finishes (2008, 2009) #19 Rian Anderson-Rockford, IL-2007-best points finish: 9th (2008) Johnson Racing-Michael Johnson-Dodge #40 Michael Johnson-Coors Light-Raleigh, NC-2001-2004 series champion #41 Lucas Knight-Home Depot-New Rok City-2010-5 wins in 2011 (6th in points) #42 ??? Frito-Lay Racing Inc.-Frito-Lay-Ford #5 Tim Averell-Frito Lay-Pittsburgh, PA-2009-2009 rookie of the year, 2 wins rookie year, only 1 since, superspeedway specialist but balanced #6 Ted Trenchdale-Tostitos-Pittsburgh, PA-first win in 2012 at Pittsburgh, superspeedway specialist #7 Pike Patton-Doritos-Pittsburgh, PA-2012-2012 rookie of the year but yet to secure a win, more of short track driver than his seniors on the team #8 Jeremy Wilhelm-Cheetos-Buffalo, NY-2014-experienced road course and short track driver in southern Canada Taylor Word Racing-James Taylor-Volkswagen #37-Malte Arvidsson-Autoliv-Ostersund, SWE-2014-driver from European Touring Car #38-Jason Smith-Qantas-Brisbane, AUS-2014-from V8 Supercars #39-Arsenio Quiros-Zaragoza, ESP-2008-Former open-wheel champion, 2 wins Linstrom Motorsports-Nate Linstrom (66%) Wes Nielson (34%)-Mitsubishi #80 Sean Cutler-Arizona-Denver, CO-2012-1 win (Daytona on debut) #81 Nate Linstrom-Cardiff, WAL-2008-best points finish: 2nd (2009) #82 Petrov Keklovic-Novosibirsk, RUS-2009-road course specialist #83 Nathan Smith-Morgantown, WV-2005-best points finish: 4th (2007) Bowman Motorsports-Joe Bowman (70%) Nate Linstrom (30%)-Volkswagen #47 Mateo de la Fuenta-Lowe's-Cordoba, ARG-2014-from European Toruing Car #48 Joe Bowman-Mike's Hard Lemonade-Laoag, PHI-2013-former drift champion #49 Kellin Quick-Vans-Perth, AUS-2008-mid-fielder Arnold Global Motorsports-Travis Arnold-Toyota #3 Travis Arnold-Shell-Sheffield, ENG-2002-first foreign stock car race winner (2005) #4 Jacob Jones-Target-Vancouver, CAN-2004-mid-fielder #33 Rachel Gardner-GoDaddy-Abeline, TX-2010-best race finish: 6th Hackett American Racing Team-Ford #00 Bobby Hackett-Briggs & Stratton-Texarcana, TX-1999-Two 2nd place points finishes (2003, 2004) #03 Scott Bonham Jr-Pepboys-Nashville, TN-2000-9 wins, inconsistent #06 Dylan Tyler-Tide-Dallas, TX-2008-midfielder #09 Redd Herring-Gatorade-Wichita, KS-2010-one win (New Hampshire, 2010) Fielder Family Racing-Frank Fielder-Toyota #15 Gavin Simmons-Pepsi-Alice Springs, AUS-2013-left a year before the merger for experience, finished 13th in points with 2 3rd place finishes #16 Alex Fielder-Atari-San Antonio, TX-2006-5 wins, best point finish: 5th (2012) #17 Isaac Jones-Sacramento, CA-2011-sporadic in personality and performance Kingston International-Joseph Kingston-Dodge #14 Jason Black-Vodafone-London, ENG-2014-won last 3 touring championships #23 Ethan Short-Bristol, ENG-2014-2 near fatal crashes in touring car, hasn't really raced since July 2010 Williams Racing with UPS-Jelani Williams-Toyota #22 Jelani Williams-UPS-Baltimore, MD-2005-3 wins, best points finish: 10th (2010) #26 Edgar Hunt-UPS-Sydney, AUS-2014-2012 V8 Supercar champion Ruiz Foods Racing-Ruiz Foods-Mitsubishi #63 Juan Rodriguez-Tornados-Baja, MEX-2013-2011 Formula 8 champion #64 Vitór Souza-El Monterrey-Brasilia, BRA-2011-1 win (Spa in 2012) Cook Racing Team-Jordan Cook-Dodge #89 Jarrett Cook-ARMY-Rosemead, CA-2003-no wins #98 James Cook-Citi-Pasadena, CA-2009-all points finishes between 8th and 11th Eagle Motorsports-Tom Eagle-Chevrolet #60 Timothy Eagle-Food Lion-St. Paul, MN-2002-underwhelming performance, overshadowed by his dad #66 Geoff Henry-Oscar Meyer-Winnipeg, CAN-2009-should have a better ride ZacharSport-Aron Zachary-Chevrolet #27 Ryan Zachary-White Castle-Brighton, ENG-2010-excellent at superspeedways, despite his limited oval experience #72 Ryo Akuzaru-CLR-Yokahoma, JAP-2010-2012 Shanghai winner Peters Powersport-Christian Peters-Ford #52 Christian Peters-Sunoco-Los Angeles, CA-2007-phenomenal qualifier, terrible race luck #53 ??? Sony Corp. Racing-Sony Corp.-Volkswagen #0 Shinji Takahara-PS4-Tokyo, JAP-2011-2 wins in 2013 (Shanghai, Sydney) #44 Akio Matsumura-SONY-Shizuoka, JAP-2009-raced from 2009-2011 with two wins, sat out 2012 due to health issues, best points finish: 7th (2010) Mitsubishi Motorsports Austrailia-Mitsubishi Motors-Mitsubishi #54-Edward Miller-Castorl-AUS-2009- Best Points Position: 7th (2011) #55-Max Bender -Supercheap Auto-AUS-2014- Newcomer coming from his family owned team from the Austrailian GT Championship Kronenberg Rennsport-Jakob Kronenberg-Volkswagen #73 Jakob Kronenburg-Mondi-Steyr, AUT-2009-4 wins (all on road courses), lower midfielder elsewhere YU(no)DRIFT-Mahanto Yu-Dodge #50 Mahanto Yu-none-Wonju, South Korea-2014-last 4 world drift titles Crazy Racers-Edgar Smith-Toyota #79 Edgar Smith-Crazy John's-Adelaide, AUS-2014-V8 Supercar race winner, known for his aggressiveness Crompton Motorsports-Cris Crompton-Chevy #1 Cris Crompton-FedEx-Iowa City, IA-1993-6 championships ('96, '98, '00, '01, '02, '08) Points System 1. 175 2. 160 3. 155 4. 145 5. 140 6. 130 7. 125 8. 120 9. 115 10. 110 11. 102 12. 98 13. 94 14. 90 15. 86 16. 80 17. 76 18. 72 19. 68 20. 64 21. 59 22. 54 23. 50 24. 47 25. 44 26. 40 27. 37 28. 34 29. 31 30. 28 31. 24 32. 21 33. 18 34. 16 35. 14 36. 12 37. 10 38. 8 39. 6 40. 4 41. 2 42. 0 Pole: +10 Lead most laps: +10 Lead lap: +5 The most points one driver can gain on another is 200